Spark
by hotflower06
Summary: After Darien's return, his and Serena's relationship is a bit off. Can he get they're spark again? S/D
1. 6 Cups Of Coffee And Never Ending Game

Darien walked into his apartment exhausted from this horrible day, everything was going so wrong. Today was his first date with Serena, since he returned from the enemies clutches. But nothing had gone the way he planned.

_He met Serena at the arcade to take her on an amazing romantic date to make up all the time they had lost._

"_Darien finally!" called Andrew, who hadn't seen him in months "why didn't you call?" asked Andrew._

"_I was really busy," lied Darien, the truth that he was dead wouldn't make any sense to the blonde._

"_Well I guess that's ok, but you could have at least called Serena," he said pointing to Serena who was playing a new arcade game._

_Darien felt like he was killed a thousand times more, he knew his neglecting her had hurt her a lot, and that was one thing he hated to see his Serena feel, especially when it was his fault._

"_I know but I am going to try and make it up," Darien said walking over to his princess._

_Andrew walked away hoping things would work out, between two of his favorite people._

"_Are you ready Serena?" Darien asked, he felt like an idiot he was going to say something else, more affectionate not casual 'what an idiot' he thought to himself._

"_Yeah sure just let me beat my score," Serena said her eyes trained on the game in front of her._

"_Ok," Darien answered pulling a stool up to the game, he was slightly disappointed but any time with Serena was better than nothing._

_An hour later Serena was still playing, Darien was on his fifth cup of coffee, and was becoming pretty jittery and bored._

_To distract himself he looked at Serena, her face was scrunched in determination, Serena felt his eyes on her and turned to him and blushed._

"_Sorry you must be very bored," Serena said turning her eyes back to the game, Darien just nodded that was the only thing said between them._

_Thirty minutes later Serena was too tired and went home, Darien followed her but all he got was a quick hug nothing more. Darien returned to the arcade sad and confused_

"_Can I have another coffee?" he asked Andrew_

_Andrew looked at him his eyes filled with pity, he saw the way Serena had treated him but he also knew the pain she had endured without Darien._

"_One more, then I'm cutting you off," Andrew said wiping down the counter and getting ready to close then he handed a hot coffee to his friend._

"_I just can't understand," Darien said staring down at his coffee cup_

"_Don't worry I know she loves you," Andrew said, trying himself to believe his own words. Deep down he knew they were true, but at this moment her feelings had seemed so far off, so cold, so un-natural._

"_I know she does but something's missing…" Darien said trying to find the word, he was usually great at finding the right words after all he was a college student- but Serena's mood had left him unsure of many things._

_Andrew stopped his cleaning and looked over to his friend, an idea popped into his mind._

"_You know the nights still young and I'm about to close up for the night why don't we go see that new action movie," Andrew suggested with a grin._

_Darien looked up from his coffee cup at his blonde friend, even though the idea sounded great and would probably distract him for a few hours the fun time would be ruined by his thoughts in the back of his mind._

"_No thanks," Darien answered, and then he pulled his wallet out and paid for his six coffees and left the arcade._

Darien, sat down on his couch trying to find the word that had escaped him earlier. When he couldn't think of it he turned on his TV, all that was on was a bunch of movies about love. Darien stopped on one channel when a commercial came on.

"Hi, I'm Malcolm Greene," introduced the man in the commercial "and I have one question about your love life," Malcolm started.

This stopped Darien from flipping through the channels

"Ha your love life lost its spark?" asked the commercial "well then come to my new…" Darien switched of the TV.

'_Stupid commercial'_ he thought but now he realized the word that had left him earlier _spark_.

AN: Was it an ok start? I'm sorry for those who enjoy reading There's Still Life After Galexia, I'll update when I know what to do next. BTW I don't own Sailor Moon.


	2. 2 Good Ideas

Author's Note: thanks for the reviews, heres the second chapter enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

It was the next day and Darien had barely gotten a wink of sleep, he walked around his apartment deep in worry. Now that he knew what his and Serena's relationship was missing he needed to figure out how he was going to fix it.

First he had to figure out what had happened when he was gone; he picked up his phone to dial Rei but stopped half way through and put the phone down. _What if it's because of Seiya?_ He asked himself, Darien knew the only way to know Serena's true feeling was to ask the love goddess herself; Mina.

He quickly dialed Mina's number hoping she was awake by now; he turned to the clock to see it was only 9:30.

"Hello?" Mina said tiredly into the phone

"Sorry Mina, I can call later," Darien said embarrassed that he had woken her he should have known Mina was asleep she was so similar to Serena.

"Its fine, what's up?" she asked as she slowly began to wake up

"It's Serena," Darien answered

"Oh, something's going on I can tell," the love senshi stated her voice becoming serious.

"Yeah, I think we lost our spark," Darien said

"I see, but that can easily be fixed after all she's completely gaga over you so don't worry," Mina said truthfully.

"I know she is, but what happened between her and Seiya when I was gone? Please tell me truthfully Mina," Darien said.

Mina silently got out of bed and snuck outside away from a certain cat's curious ears, Mina sighed "well Darien I'm not really sure what went on between the two. I know Seiya was constantly flirting with her and sometimes she noticed other times she seemed too naive. But I do know they went on one date," Mina said, and then gulped thinking she said too much.

"What?!" Darian shouted into the phone

Mina pulled the phone away from her ear "but Serena didn't realize it was a date, Darien all she talked about was you, she was never unfaithful even when Seiya begged her to give him a chance. She still refused, she sent you letters everyday and called you, when the girls and me would talk about cute guys she would always say your name in a tiny voice. The ring you gave her, she never took it off, I think she's just a bit shocked over your death, give her time to recover," Mina said.

"So I should wait?" asked Darien unsure that he should just forget about this.

"No, maybe take her on a date, somewhere nice," suggested Mina

"I'll try, thank you Mina," thanked Darien

"No problem I'm always there for lovers in need," she said than she hung up and headed back to bed.

Darien put his phone back in the cradle and got himself ready for the day, he could tell it was going to be a long one but he was hoping that by the end everything would be back to normal.

First Darien called up Serena's home telling Serena's mother that he was going to surprise Serena with a special date and to make sure she was free for tonight.

Serena's mother promised that Serena would have no clue about the date, and she would pretend to have a family game night.

Then Darien called the girls and asked them to help Serena get ready for this special date. They all agreed, even the outer scouts after hearing him explain the desperate need for this special date between their Prince and Princess.

Then he reserved a table at an expensive and elegant restaurant which he knew Serena had always wanted to go to but never was able to because of the cost.

After that he headed over to the arcade to ask Andrew for a tux, even though he had plenty from secretly being Tuxedo Mask he wanted a different one that would make him different then his alter ego.

"Hey Darien!" called Andrew when the tall raven haired male came into the arcade.

"Hey," answered Darien

"Still down in the dumps?" asked Andrew

Darien nodded

"Coffee?" asked Andrew already pouring a cup for his friend

"You know this stuff can be addictive," Elizabeth said walking up to the counter.

"He's not in the mood for jokes," Andrew stated to his sister

"If it's about Serena, just do something crazy for her that shows you love her," suggested Elizabeth.

"That's a crazy idea," said Andrew

"I like it," Darien said

"A good crazy idea," Andrew corrected

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her brother

"Thanks Elizabeth," thanked Darien

"No problem glad I could be of help unlike Andy over here," Elizabeth said walking away.

"Hey I gave him coffee!" shouted Andrew, but Elizabeth ignored him.

AN: Was that an ok chapter? Please R&R!


	3. Serena's Suprise

Author's Note: Sorry for late updating, I've been busy with last minute holiday preparations! Here's chapter 3! And thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

SPOV (Serena)

I woke up to the sound of loud laughter, _huh? What's going on?_ I asked myself

I crawled out of bed and changed into some sweats, then ran downstairs where I was greeted by Mina and Rei.

"Did I miss something?" I asked them "like an enemy?" I whispered as mom entered the room.

"No silly we wanted to visit," Mina giggled

"This early?" I asked turning to the clock it was only 9:00

"Serena I know you like sleeping away your whole day, but that's not how all of us live," stated Rei.

"Ok don't get so huffy," I said to her

We stood there silent for a few minutes until mom broke the silence.

"How about you girls take Serena upstairs for a makeover," she suggested

"What?" I exclaimed but it was no use as my two fellow senshi pushed me up the stars.

"So what should we do first?" asked Mina once they sat me down on my bed

"An offit," Rei said

Mina nodded and went through my clothes in my closet

"Hey!" I shouted

"Just give up Serena, you don't want us to tie you down now do you?" asked Rei

I glared at her "you wouldn't," I said

"You want to bet Meatball head," she teased

"Come on Sere this will be fun," promised Mina

In the end I ended up believing them, _like I actually had a choice_.

"See you look amazing," said Mina

As I twirled around in a light pink halter neck dress that went down to mid-calf, _this doesn't look too bad_ I thought as I stopped my twirling.

"Wow your right, but I can't help feeling suspicious what is this for?" I asked motioning to my dress and makeup.

"It's a surprise," Mina said

"Oh a surprise! What kind of surprise?" I asked jumping up in down

"If we told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" asked Rei putting her hand on my shoulder to stop my jumping.

I nodded "ok I'll wait," I said

"Good, now be a good girl and wait downstairs your mom made something yummy," said Mina. _She knows me to well_, I thought as I walked downstairs

"Why are you all dressed up?" asked my annoying little brother

"She has a special surprise," answered my mom,_ she was in on it to?_

"Surprise? What kind of surprise?" asked my brother.

"I'll tell you later," answered my mom, laying down a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Don't get anything on your offit," scolded Rei grabbing an apple from her purse then sitting down next to me.

"We worked real hard," added Mina taking some of my pancakes off my plate as she sat down on my left.

"I know, and thanks guys I'm sure whatever the surprise is I'll like it," I said.

"Oh, you will it will be-" Mina was cut off by Rei's hand

"Mina is it that hard to keep a secret," Rei said, _I was so close _I thought frustrated

"Sorry Rei," apologized Mina when Rei finally uncovered her mouth

"Only an hour left," Rei said turning to the clock

"What's happening at one?" asked Sammy

"Your sister's surprise," answered Mina

"Mina shut up! Can't you keep a secret!" shouted Rei

"Well you said in an hour it's not like I blew the secret. And yes I can keep a secret; I've been keeping a secret for the past four years! Longer then you! Who have only kept the secret for 2 years!" Mina shouted back

"What secret?" asked Sammy

"The same one your sister is hiding," Mina answered _oh no! This wasn't going good I have to do something soon before they blow our secret_ I thought.

"Serena? Oh this has to be good, what is it? Junk food champion? Who can sleep the longest?..." Sammy said asking question after question, I began blocking them out before I myself blew the secret.

"No…um…I mean…yeah junk food champions! Right Rei? We know how to eat," said Mina realizing she almost blew our cover.

"Close one Mina," whispered Rei, when Sammy left the kitchen

"Sorry Rei, but I kept it didn't I?" Mina asked

"Nearly," said Rei

I could tell they would both start a fight soon, since I was usually the victim of Rei's fights but lately she had left me off the hook.

"Guy's stop it isn't the time to fight," I said to them

"She's right," Mina said

"Fine," Rei said turning back to her apple

Then to my surprise the doorbell rang

"10 minutes early," Rei said looking at her wrist watch

"You can't rush love," Mina said

"Should I get it?" I asked

"Well since it's probably for you, I would," said Rei, looking up at me

I got up and walked to the door, or I tried to the heels they gave me must have been over three inches! Once I finally reached the door I opened it to see Darien in a black tux, slightly different then his tuxedo mask attire but he still looked amazing. _Well he always looked amazing._

"Are you here to take me away?" I asked

He grinned "did the girls tell you?" he asked

"No, but I'm guessing this is my surprise," I answered

"Yes, but there is more to your surprise then me, tonight we will make up for all our lost time. Hopefully when you return tonight this will be the best night of your life," he said lifting out his hand, I happily took it as he led us to a limo.

"Going all out are we?" I asked him as I sat down on the seat next to him.

"Anything for my Princess," he answered, and then he leaned down to kiss me.

AN: sorry for the lateness, randomness, and shortness. There will be more don't worry next chapter is Darien's point of view again! Happy New Year!


	4. Maybe There is Hope

**Author's Note: Finally! Enjoy this chapter there's some fluff!!!**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine**

* * *

DPOV (Darien's)

Her soft lips caressed mine, just as they had before I left but something important lacked in this kiss. _What was it?_ I wondered then the answer came to me it was** longing** Serena wasn't desperate to kiss me. It was always Serena who would want to kiss, but our roles had switched.

Now I was the one desperate for her touch, and she was along for the ride. It wasn't like I had found no enjoyment in our kisses but I was a busy man and I suppose I pushed Serena to the side when she should have been all I had my attention on.

Serena pulled away first, "was that part of my surprise?" she asked smiling up at me. Not her usual smile this one was gentle but filled with pain I wanted to be rid of this pain and see her childish smile again.

"No, but I miss doing that," I said and pulled her into another earth shaking kiss.

"Me too," she moaned into the kiss

This time I pulled away glancing at the clock, "we should go," I told her.

She nodded strapping herself into her seat as we pulled out of her driveway. I saw Rei and Mina hiding behind the curtains, spying on us.

"So where are we going?" she asked

"Now it wouldn't be a secret if I told you Sere would it?" I asked her in response

Serena turned to me a look of disappointment on her face, "I guess," she mumbled.

"Now cheer up Sere you'll love it I promise," I said turning towards her. A stupid move as I was supposed to keep my eyes on the road but I couldn't leave her feeling sad.

"Darien," she whispered as our eyes met, at moments like this it was as if nothing was off between us. "Ahh! Darien watch where you're going!" she shouted glancing toward the road

I hadn't realized I was swerving, I got myself back together and regained control of the car, "sorry not used to driving, it's been a while," I apologized.

Serena nodded in response, "I know," she mumbled that was it on conversation until we got to the restaurant.

"We're here," I said pulling into the parking lot

"Golden Lantern? This place must have cost a fortune," she said shocked

"Its fine, your worth it Serena, after all you've been dying to go here," I said to her.

"Yeah dying," she mumbled, oops I thought _idiot you said dying that's what's probably up you were dead!_

Serena got up to exit the car, "wait!" I called she stopped, "are you upset cause I died?" I asked she ignored me and got out.

"Serena wait!" I called getting out of the car to follow her

"The reservation," she said walking ahead I followed

"Serena I'm sorry please understand I will never leave you again," I said, I would go down on my knees and pronounce my un-_dying_ love to her if I had to.

"What about collage?" she asked her face had no expression

"Screw collage we know our future so I'll marry you and become king and then we'll have Rini," I told her.

"No that's not what I want Darien we weren't supposed to know our futures. What would you do in this situation if you didn't know your future?" she asked

"I guess I would go back to college," I said

"End of discussion then you're going to college and hopefully you'll make it this time but if not I guess I'll save the world again. No biggie," Serena seemed to be on the verge of crying as we walked to our table.

Specially reserved and hidden from public view the most private and expensive table in the whole restaurant.

"Sere please," I begged

"Don't Sere me, I know it's not your fault you ended up dying but have you noticed I'm the one who's always saving your butt? For once I'd like to be rescued," she said

I was about to mention those few times I had saved her but thought against it, I should be able to save myself I realized. After all Serena already had the whole world's fate on her shoulders she didn't need me to add myself to the burden.

"I'm sorry Serena," I apologized

Serena glared at me quickly then turned to the menu, "I know I shouldn't end up so upset but I missed you too much Darien," she said as she stared at her menu.

I smiled a hopeful smile at her then glanced down at my menu, I was bound to spend a lot of money tonight the thought caused me to cringe slightly. But on the flip side I hoped this would be the best night for not only me but Serena as well.

Dinner went pleasantly we talked about small things like Serena's family until she remembered I didn't have one.

Then the topic went to how the other girls were doing then her, everything seemed fine but we jumped around the past few months in our discussion. I was cautious of what I said making sure not to set her off again.

Serena bit into her dessert, a slice of chocolate cake and a glass of milk a familiar sight. I stared down at my lemon meringue and stale water it just didn't look as appetizing as her luscious cake _or as her_.

"May I?" I asked breaking the serene silence between us

Serena looked up from under her thick lashes and gazed at me, she nodded swallowing her bite.

I grabbed my fork and took a bite of the cake, it melted in my mouth.

"Mmm that's good," I said

Serena smiled at me "May I?" she asked pointing at my untouched lemon meringue

"Of course," I replied

She smiled and dipped her fork into my dessert

"Say ahh!" she said

"Ahh," I opened my mouth and took a bite the lemon slid down my throat and I licked my lips

Serena let out a tiny laugh that turned into a bunch of giggles I followed along unsure of why she was laughing but I loved every single moment of it.

"I like feeding you, is that weird?" she asked

"No, I like it too. Can I?" I asked

"Sure," she smiled opening her mouth I cut off a bit of her cake and put it in her mouth.

She smiled "I like you feeding me better," she said

Her eyes were lit up like a happy child and for a moment everything seemed perfect between us again.

"uh… Darien…" she started then grew silent

"Yes Sere?" I asked

"Ah …"

**A/N: What will Serena ask? R&R to find out**


	5. Or Maybe There's None

**Author's Note: Yes I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been a busy bee, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine**

"I don't know how to say this Darien, I mean we were doing great and now it's like we are completely different and I don't know why. So my question is can we go on a break?" Serena asked

Darien couldn't believe what came out of her mouth_, 'a break'!_ They had been on a break before and it didn't do any good for either of them. Sure the feeling of having her back in his arms made him love her even more but that night they reunited he promised to never let her go ever again.

"Serena I don't understand," Darien said still shocked

"Darien I love you, or at least I'm meant to but I feel this gap between us and it's hard for me to let you back in," she said

"This is so unlike you," Darien mumbled

"I'm sorry I ruined tonight but it's been haunting me for so long and I need some time by myself,"

"You had time!" Darien shouted, now he was angry. How could she sit there so calm, _why wasn't she crying?_ He was on the verge of tears; he rarely cried it wasn't in his nature.

"Darien, I never gave up on you but when my worst fear was proven correct those few minutes killed me. I've never felt so torn apart it took all my strength to stand there and defeat her, I nearly gave her what she wanted," Serena confessed her eyes fell to her empty plate.

"Sere if I let this happen," he couldn't bring himself to say 'break' "will you return to me?" he asked

"When I've healed I will," she promised

"So what exactly does this mean?" he asked

"I guess that for now we're only friends, no kissing, just friends," Serena answered she really didn't like the thought but she felt it was what she needed. She saw the hurt in his eyes but at the moment she was incapable to love. It was hard for her to accept that everything was normal. After all she had seen all her friends die and suddenly everything was ok, Serena couldn't get her mind around it. And part of her feared that once she accepted this she would lose them again. There was only so much the future queen could take and it was slowly filling her quota.

"At least I'll still be able to see you," he said hoping the thought of this would comfort him but it hurt to know she was there but he couldn't be close to her.

Serena nodded "I actually have something else to say I'm spending the break with my family in England,"

Darien stared shocked "when were you going to say this?" he asked

"It's been being mentioned during dinners but we finally decided to go through with it."

"Yes but still…"

"I was going to tell you tonight and I'm telling the girls tomorrow," Serena explained

"How long?"

"The whole break," she answered "but I promise when I return we can start over," she said

That caused Darien to smile a faint smile, she would return to him, she promised!

"I'll wait," he promised

From then on they eat in peace only being interrupted in short intervals of friendly chatter. The subject was dropped and the everlasting bond between them became invisible. Both sat there unaware of their intertwined futures.

Soon it came time to leave; Darien drove Serena home and stopped outside her house.

"See you later!" she said jumping out of the car and running to the door

Darien sighed at her retreating figure feeling it was his fault he couldn't hold her in his arms now. And disappointed that she had run away from him even if it wasn't intended out of fear.

Serena ran into the house ignoring her mother's questions and her brother's rant on how pathetically short that date was; not that he had any experience.

She ran up to her room annoyed to see Luna there staring at her with fire in her eyes.

"When were you going to tell me you and your family planned on spending summer break in England?" Luna asked getting up from the comfort of Serena's bed.

"Tomorrow," answered the blonde

"But your leaving in a week Serena," Luna said "doesn't that seem a little irresponsible?" she asked

"I guess," Serena said she wasn't really in the mood to argue with anyone including Luna. She felt exhausted now and it showed as her mouth stretched into a long yawn. "Can we talk about this tomorrow Luna?" she asked

The cat nodded and curled up at the foot of the bed while Serena changed into her PJ's and brushed her teeth for bed.

"Goodnight Luna," the future queen yawned

"Goodnight," the cat said

**A/N: hope you enjoyed! R&R please!**


	6. Holding it Together

**Author's Note: So sorry for not updating sooner, I got sidetracked.**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine**

For the first time ever, Serena wasn't running late. She woke up at a reasonable time and was able to eat breakfast with her family. Once again ignoring her mother's questions about last night's date. She didn't want to worry her mother over stupid things, as she would have to lie.

"Thanks mom," she said as she finished her plate and brought it to the sink to let the running water rinse it.

Then she headed out to the temple already changed. She had awoken early this morning worried of the reactions of her fellow scouts, _would they be mad or sad at her leaving? Worst of all would Darien be there?_ His name brought butterflies to her stomach she knew she still loved him, but she was so lost and it wasn't fair to have him lose himself as well. Though she knew he would do it if it would help her.

"You're early," Rei greeted as she finished her morning chores. She seemed surprised and slightly worried that the usually late blonde was there first. _It must be the end of the world…again_ she concluded

"Need help?" Serena asked ignoring the raven head's comment

"No thanks just sit down and don't break anything!" Rei ordered, Rei didn't know how to take this; first Serena was early and now she wanted to help with cleaning? Rei snuck a glance at the moon princess; hopefully it was just Serena growing up and not the end of the world.

Serena sat down in her friend's room; she would miss the meetings the girls would have while she was gone. Especially Lita's baking, Mina's off topic discussions, Amy's words of wisdom, and yes Rei and Luna's pestering. She would miss it all, but at least she was spending time with family, something she had little time for since she became Sailor Moon.

"So why are you so early?" asked Rei leaning on the broom, the fire priestess couldn't take her mind off the worries that were bouncing around in it.

"I got up early," Serena responded calmly.

Rei frowned at that response, this wasn't Serena, but then again Serena had changed since- _Galexia _she gulped. Rei had been close to death many times before, but well she never died everyone except Serena died. Rei's eyes opened wide in realization; Serena had lost her friends and her love that day, no wonder this wasn't the same Serena, she had to grow up that day.

Without meaning to Rei walked over and wrapped her friend in a hug.

"What's that for?" Serena asked surprised, not that she didn't like the hug, but Rei _never_ hugged her.

"Oh…nothing…" Rei trailed avoiding Serena's analyzing eyes.

"Rei you have another guest!" Rei's perverted grandpa called.

"I'm in my room!" Rei responded

"Hey Re-Serena! Am I late?" asked Lita as she carried in a tin of homemade sweets to put on the table.

"No your on time, Serena was just early," explained Rei.

"Early?" asked a flustered Lita; _Serena was never early _she thought to herself.

"Yes I'm early, why is that such a big deal?" Serena asked she was getting a bit frustrated at how shocking it was for her to be early. She wasn't always that late, _was she?_

"Well Sere your never early," Lita pointed out.

"Hey you guys," Amy said coming in

"Hey Amy!" Serena said smiling at her

Amy smiled back hiding her surprise, at that moment Darien walked in holding flowers followed by Mina.

"Hey!" Mina sang waving a weaved basket in her hands.

"Hey Mina, stop that!" Artimus shouted from the basket

"Oops, sorry Artimus!" she apologized opening it up to let the white moon cat out.

"Where's Luna?" he asked staring at Serena

"She said she would be here," Serena answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"No I did not! I said wake me up!" Luna walked in to Rei's room

"Where's the outer scouts?" asked Serena

"They said they were busy," Rei explained

"It's not necessary to have them here if we don't have any enemies," added Artimus recovering from Mina's shaking.

"Oh. I guess you're right." Serena said slumping down to the floor. She wished she could get this over with; tell them the news and leave. She also wished Darien wasn't staring at her from the doorway; she blushed as she stared down at the carpet.

"Darien sit down!" Mina ordered tugging on his arm, she could tell by Serena's blush and body language, but for once her mouth was sealed.

Darien obliged and sat down across from Serena, "Ohh roses," Mina said staring at the bouquet in Darien's hand.

Serena looked up, her blue eyes trained on his and for a moment it was as if Galeixa never happened. But it did. Memories of her fallen scouts and Darien too flashed in her mind and she cringed quickly and looked back down. Not now she told herself, she had to stay strong if not for herself, but for her friends. She couldn't cry.

No one noticed and if they did they didn't mention it.

"Well, I brought cookies," Lita said opening the tin box Mina was the first to grab cookies followed by everyone else except Serena.

"Sere you ok?" asked Mina around a mouth full of cookie

"Yeah, um I have something to tell you guys," Serena said still staring down.

"What?" asked Mina scooting closer to Serena ready for the news.

"I'm leaving tomorrow for a family trip with my family, I'll be gone for most of the summer break," Serena said.

"What?" Rei screeched, then looked down embarrassed

"I need a break, look I'll explain it all when I get back, but for now I just can't stay." Serena said then she left the room leaving her fellow scouts in shock.

A/N: OK it has been FOREVER so I am extremely sorry, R&R please!


End file.
